The Will of the Gods
by Polyphemus789
Summary: Harry Potter will no longer be controlled he will be the controller. He will accept who he really is and end it once and for all. Harry prepares for a summer of hell, of training, of learning. Little does he know he will be spending it in the heavens.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and new characters.

Authors Note: My first fic we will see how it goes. All reviews appreciated.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Take me to water

And drown me in the Nile

May my spirit go to a place not fit for my denial.

Lead it to the heavens in the skies up above.

Take me to the heavens and make me a God.

-anonymous

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Harry sat in his room, staring at the skies from the window of number four privet drive, calmly stroking Hedwig's feathers. But he was anything but calm, at least on the inside.

_Sirius…Cedric…mom…dad…why? VOLDEMORT that's why!_

_Ohhh lets not forget Dumbledore…yes him, him and Snape._

_And don't forget about yourself Harry, it's your fault too. _

_SHUT UP!_

_Hahaha… oh but it is, you know its true, you're just in denial._

Harry shut out his thoughts and cleared his mind. It had been a week since he got 'home'. He got no sleep and ate little. He was just thinking on and off and now it was time for action.

"It ends now Hedwig, no more Dumbledore with his puppet strings and whip. No more Snape with idiotic teaching. No more death and most of all no more weakness. I'm going to end it Hedwig, but when I'm ready and when I feel like it. Tommy boy has over stayed his welcome, and now I'm going to show him the door."

Hedwig hooted in agreement, she never liked to see her master sad, never.

He walked over to his desk and took out several roles of parchment. He pre-wrote all his 3 day letters and staked them in the corner. He took out a fresh sheet and wrote down a to-do list.

_1.Find a way to do magic_

_2.Visit Diagon Alley _

_– gringotts_

_- books_

_- potions supplies_

_- weapons_

_3. Train_

_4. Throw Dumbledore out of your life and onto his ass_

_5. Revenge on one Severus Snape_

Harry sat back and looked at his list proudly. As on afterthought he added something else

_6. Kill Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort a.k.a murdering bastard _

'Simple' he thought. And so he began.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

I know its short and you've read it all already but please keep on reading because my plot is a bit different from other "Harry trains all summer and kills Voldemort stories." Hopefully. But a secret for know (still figuring out how to write it).


	2. My way

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this but the plot and any new characters.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. All reviews are welcome

firebirdgs: I'm not sure if there will be any romance for Harry, but if there is it wont be with: Ginny, Hermione, Cho or Blaise. And I wouldn't count on it being a slash unless that's what everyone wants.

Pure Black: The minister simply agreed because he wasn't on the good side of the public. The last thing he needed was the-boy-who-lived telling the wizarding population that he was in a store that was known for selling dark things. He may have tried to change the tables around but the wizarding world was back to worshipping Harry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry un-shrunk his magical trunk and placed it at the end of his bed. He crawled onto his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. It had been a long day.

Very early that morning…

Harry stepped out the back door of number 4 privet drive with his invisibility cloak already on. He hopped the fence and sprinted down the back ally to Mongolia Crescent. He took off his cloak and carefully put it in a bag while putting on another dark hooded cloak that left his face unseen. He called for the night bus and waited.

"Leaky Cauldron" he said and paid Stan.

When he arrived he was glad to see that it was practically empty. He unnoticeably made his was to the back and entered Diagon Alley.

On his way to Gringotts, Harry noticed that the stores were already open. 'I wonder if they ever close' he thought to himself.

He walked into Gringotts and made his way to the first empty desk he saw.

"I wish to speak with the manager, please" he said politely but with a tone that demanded respect.

"And you are" the goblin all but sneered

Harry leaned in close and flashed his scar to the goblin.

"Indeed. YOU! Escort this young man to the manager"

"This way sir" a younger goblin said as he led Harry down a maze of passages and doors.

They finally arrived at two large double doors on which two words were engraved in gold.

_Gorrstone_

_Manager_

The goblin opened the door and Harry walked in.

"Thank you Griphook" he said.

The doors closed before he could see Griphooks shocked face.

"Ah, young master Potter how kind of you to visit. Sit please… tea"

"Yes thank you. I'm here because I would like to go over all my assets and my vault. And possibly find a way to easily spend large amounts of gold. Oh, and to also go over the will of one S..sirius Black."

Harry tried to keep his voice straight and professional but couldn't help but stagger when it came to Sirius.

"Of course M.Potter" Gorrstone replied as he clapped his hands and five, neatly arranged, stacks of folders appeared in front of him and one single parchment. "Let's see, you are the sole benefactor and heir of the Potter family vaults, the Evans family vault, the Pettigrew family vaults, and the Lupin family vault. You are also the heir and shared benefactor of the Black family vaults. At this moment you are free to use four of these five fortunes until the death of one Remus Lupin, were all five will open to you. Oh and you have one trust fund which you have been currently using. Of course you know all of this since you reentered the wizarding world when you were eleven.

He looked up at Harry and saw shock written all over his face.

"What? M.Dumbledore didn't tell you, we sent him a letter to give to you seeing how he is your headmaster and is taking care of your accounts"

The shock was completely gone from his face and was replaced with anger.

"No, he didn't tell me. What else should I be informed of?"

Harry left Gringotts satisfied but there were still remnants of his anger left. Harry couldn't remember ever being as angry as he was before. With each piece of information Gorrstone gave him his anger doubled, and let's just say he wasn't a happy camper.

' I can't believe the nerve of that old coot, how dare he think he could use my fortunes as his own personal piggy bank. 20 million! 20 MILLION fucking galleons. It may be a knut compared to what I own but he didn't even ask! HA, at least I took it all back! Now let's see him support his precious order.' This was Harry's train of though as he entered Madame Malkins.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today" Madame Malkin greeted happily

"Ill take all these robes, in these colors and in this size with all possible spells placed on them and I want them sent to this address as soon as possible." Harry replied as he handed her three pieces of parchment.

Madame Malkin looked at the first parchment and gasped. ' I can finally take that vacation' she thought.

"Of course sir, they will be at this address by five o'clock pm tomorrow. And your total comes to…6455 galleons 24 sickles and 11 knuts.

Harry paid the women with his only-for-the-rich money bag and left. He went strait to Flourish and Blotts and up to the counter.

"I want one of every single one of your books…"

"Now listen kid I don't…"the owner started but was cut off

"Including all the rare ones you keep locked up upstairs"

The owner looked at Harry suspiciously. Only a select few knew about the books he kept upstairs. But if this kid knew about them then he was serious.

"Right away sir, just give me a moment"

A couple thousand galleons later, Harry left Flourish and Blotts, and for him it was all down hill from there. He purchased the best magical trunk he could find and set out to the Apothecary. There we bought every single potions ingredient (enough to make Snape jealous) and three of the top of the line cauldrons. After that he made a quick stop at Ollivanders, he entered Knockturn Alley to purchase some books he knew he couldn't get at a regular book store.

He entered Borgin & Burkes and noticed only other customer there so he just looked around while waiting for him or her to leave.

"M.Burkes you must understand …"

Harry whipped around, he knew that voice anywhere and now he was going to use it to his advantage. Harry quietly walked up to the man (if he could be considerd one) wand hidden but at the ready. He went right up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hello Minister"

Minister Cornelius Fudge stood absolutely still.

"Would you excuse me for a second M.Burkes?"

He walked to the back of the store and Harry followed.

"Who are you and what do you want" Fudge hissed

"Minister you wound me so, do you not even recognize the boy-who-lived"

Fudge was taken aback

"HARRY!" he shout whispered "What are you doing here? Ill have you arrested for dabbling in the dark arts"

"On the contrary Fudge, I saw you in Diagon Alley and wanted a word with you. But you entered Knockturn Alley so I followed you here hoping to get a minute of your time." Harry lied smoothly hoping he sounded sure of himself.

"Oh well then… what is it that you want"

'This is perfect' Harry thought now he didn't have to do this at the ministry.

"Oh not much I would just like you to sign these emancipation papers and also sign theses papers that make me of age so that I could do magic all the time."

Fudge wasn't expecting this but complied none the less, no was to know that he was here. He signed all the papers and put his minister seal on them. They glowed for a second and so did Harry before the papers disappeared.

"Congratulations M.Potter you are now by law a legal wizarding adult with all the rights that come with that status. I look forward to seeing you at the Wizenmagot meetings. Good day."

With a pop Minister Fudge was gone forgetting all about business. Harry walked up to the counter where the clerk obviously didn't hear anything because he wasn't shocked at the sight of Harry.

"I would like one of _every_ book you have" Harry said, using a knowing tone

The clerk took the hint, also seeing Harry's money pouch, and gave a slight nod. He came back a few minutes later and handed Harry a small magically, feather light, bag.

"Anything else for you today sir?"

"Actually I'll take those two daggers there"

"They're quite expensive but seeing how money is not an issue, here you go. Id advise you bond yourself to those daggers. Touching the blades can be a bit harmful if you get my drift, as they have special qualities. Here is the book about them and with instructions on boding. Your total comes to 10 507 galleons, 10 sickles and 0 knuts."

Harry paid the man and left. He had lunch at a quiet restaurant at a more desolated part of Diagon Alley, put his purchased items in his trunk and left for muggle London. At the door of the Leaky Cauldron he put his money pouch in his trunk and took out a magical suit case that works the same as his pouch but it gave muggle money.

After a very big shopping spree of buying a whole new wardrobe and all the things he missed out on when he was a child, he took the Knight Bus back to the Dursleys.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he ever had since Sirius's death. He took a long hot shower and went back to his room and changed into some comfortable Diesel jeans, a comfortable black long sleeve shirt. He took out his dragon hide wand holster, which was one of the two items he bought from Mr.Ollivander, strapped it to his forearm and took out his wand.

"Repero" he said as he pointed his wand at Dudley's old wobbly desk.

He sat down at the newly repaired desk and added two more things to his do-to list.

_7. Fix and remodel room_

_8. Revenge on the Dursleys_

Harry leaned back in his chair 'this is going to be a fun summer" he thought. He got up of his chair and handed Hedwig one of his three day letters and sent her off. This being finished Harry went down stairs to eat breakfast. The kitchen was deserted and the Dursleys were no where to be seen. 'Good' he thought and went about preparing a fairly large breakfast. When he was all done he cleaned up, but using magic of course. Harry looked at the clock and saw that is was already eleven o'clock. 'Must have slept in' he thought. Harry was brought out his musings when the doorbell rang. Harry went to go answer it. He walked up to the door wand in hand and looked through the peep hole. Standing outside were two delivery guys with a bunch of boxes behind them. Harry opened the door.

"Mr. Potter?" the man in front inquired

"Ya, that's me, I almost forgot about you guys. Just place them over there" Harry replied as he pointed towards the living room.

Twenty minutes later, the delivery guys left after receiving a more than generous tip. Harry shrunk the boxes and ran upstairs to put them in his trunk for safe keeping. Next, Harry stood at his doorway looking into his room. He took out his wand and began to change a _few_ things. First, he banished his bed dresser and desk after taking out all of 'his' things and placing them into his now shrunken and pocketed trunk. The room was now bare as Harry picked up one of the many transfiguration books he left right outside the door. Turning to the page mentioned in the index he reviewed a more complicated expanding charm that expanded the room but not the outside.

"Penitus impendo vicis quinque" Harry recited confidently as he did the proper wand movement.

He watched as the room expanded five times its size. Harry ran outside to see is if worked properly, then after inspecting the house for about five seconds ran back inside grinning like a mad man.

After four hours, Harry was done and exhausted. He changed his clothes and crawled into bed, he didn't care if it was only 3:30 pm. 'Might as well go to bed, its not like I'm waiting for the Dursleys.' So after leaving his window open so his delivery could get in, he fell into another dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Dudley was walking up the stairs opening his birthday present from his Aunt Marge. He opened up the envelope took the hundred pounds he knew he would get and crumpled up the card withought even reading it. Next he ripped open the wrapped parcel and to his dismay saw a book. He reached the top of the stairs and opened Harry's door to throw his sorry excuse of a gift inside. But what he saw when he opened the door shocked him so much that he wet his pants. The opened door revealed a room that was at least five times bigger than it out to be. Inside was a huge king size sleigh bed with what could only be royal bleu silk sheets. The walls were also a rich creamy royal bleu with a sort of marbled cream and white ceiling. The beautiful wooden floor was ordained with a handful of rugs of the nicest kind that seemed to fit perfectly with the walls. Directly in front of the bed was the biggest T.V that Dudley had ever seen in a house. It was equipped with a DVD player; the newest video game counsel and a mega surround sound system that seemed circulate the whole room. To the left of the big screen, and to the immediate left of Dudley, were a very large stereo system and two huge speakers. Dudley looked to his right and saw two very elegant looking dressers. Looking to the far end of the room, Dudley saw a walled of section in which steam was rising from the crack in the door and presumed it was a new bathroom. Looking to the left, he saw that the two remaining corners were walled by six book shelves each and all filled with books. Right in the middle of that little section was a large posh desk and a big leather seat. The only thing that didn't change was the one little window situated behind the desk. Dudley slowly turned around and closed the door behind him. He went down to eat breakfast and ate silently while thinking: 'I did not see what I just saw. I did not see what I just was…"

Harry stepped out his bathroom as Dudley's back was turned and he was closing the door. Harry smirked at the shocked state of his cousin. He noticed a puddle on the floor by the door and laughed as cleaned it with a quick charm. He walked out of his room to join his relatives for breakfast for the first time since he returned.

"Let the festivities begin" he whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

He reached the table and started pilling his plate with food. He looked over at Dudley who was looking off into space and missing his mouth with his fork but was chewing anyway, Harry smiled inwardly. He looked over at Petunia who just glared at him, but just shrugged it off. He then looked over at Vernon to his surprise was grinning smugly at him. 'What he up to?' Harry thought to himself.

And as if Vernon read his mind, he said in an almost gleeful tone "Boy!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied in faked politeness as his curiosity got the best of him.

"From now on till the end of summer and every other summer we're forced to keep you, you will pay 500 pounds a month for rent" Vernon said smugly

"500 pounds for that room isn't enough" Dudley mumbled absently

"Quite right son, make that 600 pounds a month. And since you obviously didn't get anything of value from your good for nothing parents…"

Harry grew angry but smirked inwardly at that 'Sure if gold isn't valuable' he thought

"I've taken it upon myself to find you a job that fits your skills. You are now going to be cleaning toilets for the next two months. And I'll just take all of your pay since it barely reaches the rent each month" Vernon finished and couldn't keep the big smile on his face from showing

The gears in Harry's head where spinning wildly. 'This is going to be perfect' he thought. Harry smiled openly now, which wiped the smile of Vernon's face.

"Ok I'll pay the rent. But I'll make you proposition"

"And that would be?"

"If I add100 more pounds to my rent and you let me keep all the money I make after I pay you my rent."

"Ha, deal! I always knew you were stupid boy"

Under the table, Harry pulled his muggle money suitcase from his pocket and enlarged it.

"Fourteen hundred pounds, one pack" Harry muttered under his breath while placing his hand on the case.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Harry replied as he pulled his suit case unto the table and opened it so only he could see what was inside.

He pulled out the stack of cash and slid it across the table to his uncle, while shutting his suit case.

"There one thousand four hundred pounds for my rent, and Ill keep all the money I make at my knew job" Harry stated evenly

Harry smirked at the faces of shock on his relatives' faces.

"W-where did you get that boy!" Vernon stuttered

"Well, turns out that my parents weren't as worthless as you thought they were. This…"Harry said as he opened his suitcase so that it was facing his relatives (after muttering 'full case' under his breath) "is a penny compared to what I have in my vaults at Gringotts."

The Dursleys just stared at the suit case full of one hundred pound notes. All of a sudden Vernon made a jump for the money but as soon as he touched it, it disappeared and the suit case reappeared in Harry's hand, as the table gave way under Vernon and collapsed with a crash. Harry just turned around, walked backed up to his room and locked the door with a locking charm, then he put a silencing charm on his room. As soon as that was done he dropped to the floor and started laughing. Two minutes later, Harry got up off the floor, wiped a tear from his eye. He walked over to his desk and picked up his new cell phone and tapped in a number.

"Hello Grunnings Drill Company Incorporated, Linda speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello Linda, I wish to speak with Mr.Grunning this is…" Harry muffled his name so she couldn't understand.

"Mr.Michener is that you?" she asked

"Yes this is Mr.Michener" Harry replied

"Oh, hello sir Mr.Grunning will be with you in a moment"

There was a click and someone else picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hello Mr.Grunnings, I know you were expecting an Mr.Michener but I desperately need to talk to you."

"Is that so, and what exactly did you need to talk to me for"

"I was wondering…"

Half an hour later, Harry placed his phone back on his desk and smiled. He looked down at his to-do list and checked off two more things, as Hedwig flew thru the window.

"Hey girl, have a good flight? I have to start training the day after tomorrow, so that leaves today and tomorrow for some fun and games. How about we check out some of this stuff?"

She hooted in agreement and for the rest of the day Harry spent a day acting like a normal kid.

Harry woke up early the next morning and went for a light jog to the park and back. Harry could here an Order member following a little ways behind. He got back, took a shower, got dress in some classy clothes but nothing to fancy and waited for his Uncle to finish his coffee.

"Let's go Vernon, can't be late on the first day to work now can I" Harry said joyfully

Harry herd him mutter something about toilets, laughing and being over dressed but was Harry was in to good a mood to let that get to him. They arrived at Grunnings and hour later and entered the lobby.

"Morning Lin…"Vernon started but was cut off

"Good morning Mr.Potter, how good it is to see you, Mr.Grunnings in waiting in his office for you. Vernon be so kind as to bring him up."

"But…"

"Now Vernon, it's not best to keep him waiting."

Vernon nodded his head and grudgingly brought Harry to the elevator and pressed the button with a G on it. While in the elevator Harry took out his suitcase then enlarged it and did the same with a regular one. Harry could see Vernon turning red at Harry's use of magic but couldn't get one word because the elevator doors opened to permit them into the office.

"Ah, Harry how it's great to finally meet you. You're excused Dursley.

When Vernon was gone they started to talk again.

"So should we take care of business first?" Robert Grunnings started

"I think that would be best, Robert. So we are agreed to joint ownership where you will continue like normal and I'll take care of the financial and legal issues. Correct?"

"Correct. You will also have say in whom we employ and a certain responsibility in the company's management. Okay and the buy out price we agreed upon was 3 million pounds correct?"

"That is what we agreed" Harry replied as he opened his suitcase.

He opened the case and transferred the 3 million pounds from his case to the extra one he brought. He handed the now full case to Roberts and signed the contract that was placed in front of him.

"Great now that we have that out of the way let's supervise the workers" Robert decided enthusiastically.

For the rest of the day Harry spent hours laughing and making work a living hell for one very special employee who was also going to get demoted.

After a very long car ride where Vernon tried not to blow up at his new boss, Harry, for the first time that summer, practiced occulmency and fell into a peaceful sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter the plot moves on.


	3. Cause

Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story but the plot and any new charaters.

Authors Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. This may seem a bit plain right now but it is necessary to set the bigger plot in motion. This is my first fic and I've never really wrote anything this long, so I'm trying. All reviews are welcome.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Harry sat at his desk with a small cake in front of him, the window open behind him and a clock to his left. It was presently 11:59 pm on the eve of his birthday and he was impatiently waiting for the next minute to go by. It had been a rough month since Harry started his training but his home life couldn't get any better, well leaving with the Dursleys that is. Vernon now treated Harry like his boss 24/7 so he didn't get demoted even more or fired at the worst. He had to sell his house to Harry because his new job as head of the cleaning division couldn't support his family. So now Harry controlled their lives because their lives revolved around their home and their money and Harry controlled both.

Harry's training had gone well. He was now somewhat physically fitter but he still had a skinny sort of look. Harry skills in magic and, to his surprise, potions were now perfected up to seventh year level, which was more than Harry had expected. He could hold his own in a fight against a regular wizard, but against for example an auror in a fair fight, he knew he would lose. Though Harry couldn't yet perform the spells he new a great deal of offensive and defensive magic in both light and dark forms. He had read a lot of advanced texts on theory and spells, but reading didn't give you skills. Of all the things Harry studied he had only mastered one thing, occlumency and was and was pretty good at legilimency. Harry was determined to get those two down because he didn't want Snape, Dumbledore and most of all Voldemort getting into his head and was determined to get the answers he wanted using this mean if necessary.

It was now 12:00 am and the owls started swooping in right on time. One bye one he took the packages and sent them to the dozen or so perches that he set up for them. The first one was from Hermione and Ron.

_Happy Birthday Harry! Hope the muggles are treating you right. See you soon (hopefully) –Ron and Hermione_

'That was short' Harry thought but shrugged it off and opened his gift. Inside was a Hogwarts rule book, obviously from Hermione, and a simple but nice wizard's chess board. He wrote a short thank-you note and sent it off with the delivering owl before moving on. From Hagrid he got the usual rock cakes and card and a small picture book of Hagrid's hairy friends. From others mainly order members and the Wesleys he got a whole bunch of food, chocolate and candy. He got his weekly report from Gringotts; apparently Dumbledore hasn't been there for a month to check on _his_ money so they were obligated to send him a statement of his account. They told Harry to be prepared. Harry was glad to see that Dumbledore hadn't sent him anything and picked up the last letter and small package.

_To our partner,_

_Happy Birthday Harry! We know that this is a bad time but it couldn't wait. We made a prototype of magical surveillance gear and put it into the "meeting room". This is some of what we got. For what its worth were sorry and just know we support and believe in you._

_Gred and Forge_

_p.s. just hold it and say "activate"_

Harry, curious and confused, opened the package and held the device.

"Activate"

White smoke started to come out of it and form a screen. Harry placed it at the top of his desk and leaned back to watch.

_In the kitchen and number twelve Grimmauld Place…_

_Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table with the three students across from there Headmaster._

"_Thank-you for meeting me her,e since I know your vacation just started" Dumbledore began "As you might have guessed I've gathered you here to talk about Harry."_

_Ron turned slightly red at the mention of that and Hermione looked a bit upset while Ginny looked like she could care less._

"_Oh, I thought it was something important" Ron said bluntly_

"_It is important Mr.Weasly" Dumbledore replied "I need you three to keep an eye on Harry for me. To tell me everything he does, says and writes. Harry is very unstable right now and has been since Sirius died. We can't have him go anywhere near the dark side, Harry is too important for the wizarding world. He needs to be controlled especially while his powers are growing at a rate that is to fast than I would deem safe. As you all know Harry has emotional problems, and that's his weakness. He has a bad temper and is very rational, if we play with those emotions we can make sure he stays on our side. Harry has one purpose in life, a purpose that at this moment I can't tell you, but all in all he is the only true hope for the world. Until it is time for him accomplish this…task he needs to be kept ignorant and safe. You might ask why we won't train him to protect himself. The answer is that we can't risk the chance of him becoming to powerful to control. Its better if the only education he gets is from Hogwarts so we can watch, there are others that can protect him till the time comes._

"_But professor…" Ginny interrupted_

"_Just a moment. This brings me to my next point. I want you three to train this summer, yes the whole two months, so you can be there to protect and or subdue Harry if he does anything rash._

_You three will train with aurors in the auror training program. You will be able to learn advanced magic that you only learn after school. You will learn to be duelers and fighters. You three will be trained so that you can protect yourselves and Harry. School will also come a bit easier after these two months too. I will also make you three the first junior Order members. So do you three agree?_

"_Of course professor." Hermione answered for them all "You obviously know what is best for Harry, and I wouldn't mind some more knowledge"_

"_You're right professor Harry is bound to hurt himself with to much power, he is much to rash. It should be others keeping that boy safe." Ginny added_

"_Who cares about Harry, were practically going to be aurors. I'm finally going to get to show him up. Harry has always been better than me at everything and has always come first. I'm going to get the chance rise above him while he's stuck at his relatives. Come September we'll see who the better wizard is" Ron ranted in an all too gleeful tone._

"_Right then, you start tomorrow. Oh and don't worry about the underage wizarding ban, I already got permission form the minister. Now I will be in this house for the first month to supervise, I must stay here full time to watch and maintain your magical growth. Just think how much mail is going to be waiting for me at Hogwarts. Harry can be ignored for a while. I can wait to read his apology letter next month when I return to Hogwarts. Now off to bed, we start at six o'clock am, you need your sleep."_

_As the three teens left, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and gave a week smile. _

"_I'm sorry Harry" he whispered to himself "But weapons must be kept under lock and key"_

The picture ended and the smoke was sucked back into the device. Harry just sat there shocked, hurt but most of all angry. He replayed the seen over and over again just to make sure he got it all.

'HOW COULD THEY BETRAYE ME LIKE THAT!DUMBLEDORE THAT CUNNIVING SENILE OLD BASTARD!' He shouted in his mind

"Calm down Harry, this is what they would expect you to do. Fine they think they can control me. Well from this moment on the old Harry's dead. Make way for the new Harry, ill show them. What are they going to do when they can no longer read my emotions? I have four days before Dumbledore comes and gets me after reading his bank statement and finding out that I've been emancipated. I need to turn my room back to normal and pack. Hmm, four days is all I need. They better watch out cause its time for me to embrace the Slytherin within.

Meanwhile at Number twelve GrimmauldPlace…

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were having breakfast and getting ready for another day of training. There training had been taxing on them but still they agreed to continue training at Hogwarts at the end of every other day plus weekends. They found it hard even though during the summer they were just going over all the spells they already knew (while Ginny had to catch up) up to fifth year only (only Hermione was disappointed) and perfect them. They also had to do endurance training but it consisted of mostly running. There attitudes about Harry deflated a bit. They had been training for a month and none had become more powerful. The only thing they didn't believe Dumbledore about was that Harry's power was rising quickly, they thought it was another thing to convince them during his offer. They thought that Harry would get just as much out of the summer training as they did, which wasn't much. Ron felt a bit bad about his statement, thinking that he was just as good as Harry but withought the fame. Hermione and Ginny still thought Harry was rash and had a short temper but didn't shun him. On the other hand though they still spied on there friend and told Dumbledore everything that Harry wrote.After thinking about it for a while they thanked there lucky stars that Harry didn't know what they were doing and hoped that he would never find out.

Dumbledore had been disappointed that the magical growth in his three pupils did not grow that much. Besides the amount that grows with each passing year, it wasn't much to brag about. Luckily for Dumbledore they still made good spies. A month had passed and it was time for him to get back to Hogwarts and take care of ministry and post-school business. He left the young students with good-byes and statements of encouragement.

Half an hour later his was back in his office sorting the piles of mail. He was looking for one letter in particular, but to his surprise he never found one. 'Where is Harry's letter of apology' he thought to himself 'I'm sure he would have sent one…wouldn't he?' Dumbledore shook his head. 'Of course he would, probably to deep in his grief' Dumbledore did see one letter that did catch his interest. It was from Gringotts; he opened it and read it.

_Bank Statement of Albus Dumbledore_

_Personal vault: 500 000 galleons, 20 000 sickles, 6504 knuts_

_Dumbledore family vault (controlled by eldest child): 2 000 000 galleons, 500 sickles, 15 000 _

_knuts_

_Others:_

_Vault 2564: 0 galleons, 0 sickles, 1 knut_

_Dear M.Dumbledore,_

_We are writing to inform you that you are no longer are in the position to supervise or control any vaults, property and businesses owned by one Harry James (Black) Potter. We would also like to inform you that the money from vault 2564 has been returned to its rightful owner form lack of authorization._

_Gorrstone_

_Gringotts Manager_

"What!" Dumbledore almost shouted, almost "There must be some mistake"

With that Dumbledore made his way to the apparition point and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He swiftly made to his way to Gringotts and asked to see vault 2564.

He arrived at the vault and the goblin opened it. He looked inside and saw one knut and a note in the middle of the vault. 'Where is the money I took from Harry, I need that money for the order. This isn't happening'

He walked up to the knut and picked up the note.

_This is what I owe you for everything you've done for me. Buy yourself a lemon drop_

"He cant do that, he couldn't have done that. That's it its time to keep that boy under control, its for his own good."

He went back up to the lobby and left the bank. Back in the Leaky Cauldron he apparated as close as he could to Harry's relative's house. He walked up to the house and tried heading for the door but was throw back by the wards. The order member, which happened to me Snape, who was watching the house and swiftly walked up to Dumbledore and helped him up.

"What has that spoiled brat done this time" Snape sneered

Dumbledore wasn't listening. 'Why wont the wards let me pass' he thought 'Was I actually considering hurting Harry'

He walked up to the house with one thought in his mind 'Want to help Harry, want to help Harry…' the wards let him through, Snape close behind, but not for that reason, Harry let them in.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot and any new characters.

Authors Note: Thanks to all of those who reviewed and for your support on my first fic. All reviews are welcome and appreciated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was lying on a bed in a half conscious state while four people were standing around him arguing.

"He must not remember the betrayal of his friends and professors. He needs to be in full control of himself for what we need to tell him and we can not have him losing it over stupid mortals."

"I understand that Hera, but he has the right to remember, do you not think our boy is strong enough to overcome it."

"He is but you know what lies in his future and you know this must be done. For now he must not remember. I understand that when we trigger the memory it will hit him hard once again but that is the point and this needs to be done or the Becoming will never happen. We need him functional then we will give him time to think about it.

"But he will hate us Hera, we are doing what that old mortal Dumbledore is doing."

"He will forgive you because you are doing this for him and for his sake. I know what you are thinking but we all agreed to give him this. It his right, he isn't Vengeance for nothing."

"I agree with Hades brother, plus only mortals can hold grudges forever and he was truly never one.

"Fine."

"Let our will be done" they coursed together

Harry's head glowed for but a second before he fell into calm sleep.

Harry woke up and found himself not on his small cramped bed at the Dursley's but on gold and white bed that seemed to be made of clouds that swirled and slowly moved and could probably sleep five. His covers were gold and made of a materiel that Harry thought made silk look and feel like sandpaper. Harry had no idea where he was but for some strange reason he wasn't panicking, he felt like he was…home.

He got off of the bed and looked for a place to wash up, he found a huge bath in a joining room and some clothes set out on a marble table. He quickly cleaned up and put on the clothes which were all silver, a toga and a strange striped cloak. Harry turned around and looked himself in the mirror for the first time that morning and what he saw shocked him, he looked nothing like his original self. He was no longer the scrawny Harry Potter he thought he was he didn't even know if he was human. His body was now toned but not bulging with muscles, he looked agile and quick. The structure of his face changed in a way that made him look lordly, his eyes were the same color but were more brilliant and distinct. He still had the scar but he no longer had glasses, he lifted his hands and noticed an ebony ring with a lightning bolt made of gold engraved in it on his finger. His hair was still short unruly hair but looked like dark flames. But the thing that shocked him the most was the wings. He had breathtaking black wings with feathers that had gold tips.

"Like the wings do you? You're the third one to get some you know, I was the first. But as you can see there on my feet."

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

"All your questions will be answered soon Damien, just follow me"

"Harry, my names Harry"

"If you say so Damien, my names Hermes" Hermes replied as they stepped out of Harry's room.

They walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of a curtain.

"Welcome to Olympus, brother, welcome to the home of the Gods" Hermes announces as he drew back to curtain and ushered Harry through.

Olympus was beautiful and it took Harry's breath away. No words could describe it, it was heaven.

"Come lets go, were already late" and with that Hermes pushed Harry off the white marble staircase they were standing on.

Harry thought that he was going to plummet down to his death but instead he fell ten feet and stopped, his wings spread out and flapping in all there magnificence.

"Its faster to fly, follow me"

Harry urged himself to follow Hermes and after a few seconds he was gliding behind him.

They flew forwards for five minutes before descending in front a huge monument of thirteen people. To say the least Harry was surprised to see one of the thirteen people looked exactly like him. Hermes joined the eleven other people that were standing to the side, together they were a sight to behold. They radiated an aura of power that could shake the very world to its core; the sight of them would make you bow to the ground and praise. Though Harry did no such thing, for reasons that would be soon revealed, he couldn't help but be awed. Then it struck him and he remembered what had Hermes said '…welcome to the home of the Gods'. He, Harry Potter, was standing in front of gods and goddesses. If Harry could have fainted he would have, but something deep inside of him told him that fainting was below him. Harry went through everything he knew about Greek gods in his head, because if he was right then it was what they were.

One God, the obvious leader, stepped up, Zeus if Harry remembered correctly.

"Welcome home Damien, we've been expecting you"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore, the members of the inner circle of the order of the phoenix, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Usually they would be sitting in the kitchen for a meeting but the kitchen was currently occupied or in other words there was no chance in hell they would get in. Dumbledore was staring into the kitchen from where he sat, it was the only thing even he could do. He studied the unconscious body of Harry Potter that was floating five feet above the ground. Harry was surrounded by a dome that encompassed the whole kitchen and which shielded him from any physical harms or spell, any. They spent one solid hour shooting spells at the shield, trying to break it, to disable it, none worked. It just absorbed the spells, which in it self seemed to make it stronger. Dumbledore grew impatient and shot the killing curse at the shield. To everyone's amazement the shield absorbed that spell also and sent a shock wave that threw everyone against the wall once again. After that everyone gave up, if the killing curse didn't work then nothing else would. Some questions did pop into peoples minds of why Dumbledore would use the darkest curse know in the first place, and why he did it with such ease. Dumbledore tore his eyes away from the kitchen and focused on the people around him.

"Poppy, what can you tell us"

"It's not good Albus, Harry is in a coma and a pretty bad one at that. From what I can tell, that shield is Harry's doing, though he is doing it subconsciously. He is feeding it with his magic while keeping himself alive."

"I think you are right Poppy. I believe that the shield itself _is_ magic, that's why magic can't destroy it of harm it even with the strongest of spells. The shield is Harry's magic protecting him, and if it fades away before Harry wakes up, we will have a muggle Boy-who-lived."

Gasps could be herd throughout the room. Questions were racing through everyone's mind: Was it possible? Was it possible for the wizarding world to lose its only chance for survival? But the biggest question of all was: Is this really all our fault?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Expecting me what do you mean expecting me and why are you calling me Damien my name is Harry?"

"If you will listen, we have much to explain to you. Here have a seat" Zeus said as 13 cloud chairs materialized in a circle and they all took a seat. "First off I would ask you not to interrupt as this may take a while I if you do. A long time ago when the world was still young there lived the Titans, mighty gods of the universe. The youngest titan, Kronos, killed his father and became the ruler of the gods. A prophecy was foretold that one of his sons would kill him and take his place as king. He took many precautions not to let this happen, but it in the end it did. His son killed him and threw what was left into the deepest bowls of hell, never to return. That son was me."

"Though at the moment you only know us as 'Greek gods' in truth we are the only gods, rulers and masters of "your" world and many others like it. But there's something on this world that is a danger to us all. Before Kronos was killed he transformed the blood of one mortal into a sort of poison, a poison that could destroy the powers that be, meaning us, and bring chaos to this world and the next. We have a drink here on Olympus called the Nectar of the Gods, aside form being deliciously good, it has the power to turn any mortal, immortal, though I assure you _we_ can still dispose of them since they weren't born that way. The poison that my father set out into the world is called the Nectar of the Mortals; its effect is the opposite of our drink. There's more to it though, it not only has the power to turn immortals mortal but the power to destroy us and bring my father back from the depths of hell, or so we believe."

"Now almost seventeen mortal years ago, the fates told us of the future and told us who could destroy the threat. We dared not try to before, for it would not do to underestimate my father. They said that the immortal mortal, son of the gods, king of the betrayed would be the only one who could destroy the threat without consequence. So all those years ago we transferred the fetus of our unborn son into a young wizard couple that the fates insisted we chose. They had a son and that son was you."

Harry tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. 'This is a dream, a creepy strange dream and I'm going to wake up soon. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up….'

"Actually this is kind of like dream, while your body resides at Grimmauld Place your spirit is here with us, and I don't expect you will be 'waking up' any time soon.

Harry felt numb, he didn't want to believe any of this but somehow he knew it was true.

After a long period of silence Harry finally spoke.

"So Lily and James Potter were never my parents?"

"Oh no, on the contrary really, you could say you have four parents. They are your mortal parents and you inherited a great many things from them, for instance, some of your looks, your eyes, your hair, your magic. Gods don't technically have magic we more or less invented it as a gift for the people of Magus."

Harry fell silent again. 'I have a family and actual live family, not what I expected but…'

"How come you guys never tried to contact me or something. You must have saw how I was living how come you didn't do anything."

Hera answered this time "We wanted to but we had to wait for you to come, understand that if we contacted you everything could have changed and we might have taken you. The abduction of Harry Potter is hard to miss" she finished sarcastically.

Harry understood the kidnapping of the boy-who-lived was hard to miss. He looked around at all the faces. These gods were his family, brothers, sisters, uncles. It would take him time to get used to it, he didn't know how long but he wouldn't discard them. He always dreamed of having a family, one he could call his own.

"I'm willing to give this a try." He said and smiled at them, they smiled back. "Now you said that I'm the only one who could destroy this threat correct, how am I supposed to do that? It's not like I'm an actual god right now. You said that I was only here in spirit, I doubt my body changed."

"No it didn't but it will. Technically you won't be a god when you wake up; you will be a mortal because you must vanquish the threat as a mortal first. You won't get your wings until after your Becoming and some other minor stuff like your new facial features. But all the training you do here will affect your body. When you awake it should take about a month for it to build up."

"What do you mean training?"

"As you were not born here you were not bestowed the knowledge of the gods. So your going to have to do it the hard way, but don't worry it will all come naturally. Plus were going to get you trained up in magic as well, we can't have you weak when you return to your mortal body. So were going to enhance your magic and send you to Magus to train. That's all in good time though as your training starts here and you need some time to think. There's something else we need to discuss but we will wait for 'tomorrow' as you call it. We don't really have a distinct time, or days around here"

Harry stood up, understanding that the meeting was over. He spread out his wings wanting to go for a test flight. Before he took off he asked one last question that had been nagging at him.

"Whose blood is the Nectar of Mortals?"

"Kronos transformed the blood of a mortal man by the name of Thelete Serpus. I believe you know his descendant. He likes to go by the name of Lord Voldemort."

ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. Please review


	5. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot and any new characters.

Authors Note: Thank you to all those who are taking time to read my fic and a special thanks to all those who reviewed. Hopefully my story isn't to confusing, but I don't think it is since only one or two people complained. As of right now my story has no beta so sorry in advanced about any mistakes you find. Also it might be helpful to those who don't have any basic knowledge of Greek Mythology to look up Greek gods. The gods in this story are a little different character wise and stuff but it's basically the same. All reviews are welcome and appreciated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

"GET UP AND DO IT AGAIN! For the last time you need to block, you can't expect to win by just attacking. What are you depending on pure dumb luck."

"It's worked before" Harry mumbled

It had been some time since Harry 'arrived' in Olympus, home of the Gods, the Heavens. If Harry could describe it in one word it'd be 'Hell'. Apparently there were a lot of things that Gods were supposed to know and he was learning the basics. Fighting, politics, languages and 'God Powers' were what was on his list to learn and master; so far his progress was steady.

As soon as Harry got up Ares attacked. He came in with a punch and got Harry in the gut followed by a round house kick to the shoulder which knocked Harry back. Harry did a back roll and immediately retaliated with a running jump side kick. Ares sides stepped the attack and grabbed his leg mid air and threw him to ground.

"AGAI..." Ares was cut off as Harry from his position on the ground swept Ares to the ground and gave a swift strike to the throat which was once again blocked. Ares took his arm threw him onto his stomach and pinned him.

"Ok, ok I give up" Harry gasped as the air was just knocked out of him.

"What's this I hear? Did you say you give up? GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP, NEVER GIVE YOUR ENEMY THE SATISFACTION OF HEARING THOSE WORDS! DON'T…" Ares was once again cut off as Harry flipped around ignoring the fact that he just broke his own arm and pinned Ares down while bring a knife to his throat.

"Do you give up?" Harry asked with a smirk

Ares just glared at him and replied "I rather die"

"So be it" and Harry slid the blade across Ares' throat and laughed at the look of shock on his brother's face as he disappeared.

"Damien you're in so much trouble when Ares gets back, he hates being sent to the underworld" Artemis said from the corner where she and Apollo were watching.

"I know but that's that was the only way to get rid of him. We've been at it for three hours non stop and I need a break to fix my arm. Knowing him he'd make me continue with it broken." Harry replied.

"Too true, now lets fix that arm its time for archery."

Harry groaned; Artemis and Apollo could be just as bad as Ares when it came to archery. Add the fact that they were twins didn't help him. Two sore arms and three hours later Harry sat down in his chair at the "family" table and readied himself for his first lecture about God Powers.

Zeus walked in and sat at his own chair while readying himself for his speech.

"Now Damien, God Powers, as you have named them for your benefit, are like magic while at the same time being nothing like it. In fact it would be more correct to say that magic was created in the image of God Powers. These powers, unlike magic, are invoked by will, our will. By our sheer thoughts or dreams amazing things could happen. By our fury emotions we could cause the earth to rumble, the sky's to thunder or the make the oceans swallow the land. Do you understand, the boundaries are almost limitless! Almost…the Nectar of the Mortals being one problem.

You have to understand that we are not tyrants. We do not create things just to make them slaves to our whim; we could have a long time ago but not anymore. We have agreed that the interference in the lives of the beings of our domain are regulated. In this Universe, as the mortals call it, each of us gods has a 'job'. When we are really needed we help, when we are called for we judge whether we will answer the prayer. Sometimes we fulfill a wish that someone made either intentionally or not, to reward them or to teach them a lesson. There are some times we might interfere randomly but we haven't in a long, long time. Understand so far?

Harry slowly nodded his head. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was indeed a God or at was going to be. And the truth of the matter was he was scared of what kind of person he'd become knowing that he could treat the world as a toy if he wanted to.

"Now, after your Becoming, you will be the God of Vengeance. Mortals already believe in you thought not many of there prayers were answered as you were not here. With that title comes the power of revenge, the power to punish betrayers or make life hell for someone who hurt someone else's pride. There is more to it than that but we will have to find that out on your own.

We can not teach you how to use your powers, neither before nor after your Becoming. It comes to you on its own. As a matter of fact this is the only lecture you will have on it. The rest of your time hear will be spent on the rest of your training. You will be sent to Magus once you are done here.

So the as time pasted Harry trained, he never really new how long we had been there, for it seemed like a lifetime and a moment all at once. Soon it came to the time where he was ready to leave and to go continue his magical training on the infamous Magus planet.

"Now listen closely to me Damien, before you go to Magus you will be sent back to earth and then transported to the planet."

"Great, Ill get to see my friends before I leave and explain everything"

Everyone gave him a sad look after he said that, but he passed it off as them not wanting him to go so soon.

"Goodbye Damien..."

And as Harry started to disappear he heard on last thing

"…were sorry"

And all he could think about before he entered into of bright lights was 'sorry about what?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Number twelve Grimmauld Place

To say that the occupants of number twelve Grimmauld place were surprised by the big explosion of light coming from the kitchen and once again being thrown back into the walls would be an understatement. Once they regrouped they all headed towards the kitchen and were in shock to see Harry standing up and walking around as if he had not just spent a month in a coma. He turned towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys!"

This shocked them even more, did he no longer remember? Could he have forgotten the betrayal? The only person not feeling an overwhelming sense of shock was Albus Dumbledore. He was feeling so happy and giddy that he was almost bouncing up and down like a child who had just got the red bike he wanted for Christmas. 'He has forgotten' he thought 'He has totally forgotten what happened'. The smile quickly left his face when another thought came to mind. 'What of his magic'. He quickly pulled out his wand and cast a spell on Harry, and as nothing happened he dropped his hand slowly back down. His worst fears had come true, Harry Potter was now a muggle, and as such he had lost his weapon.

Harry felt great, his body was in perfect health and he could feel the tingling sensation that was his body slowly transforming into what he looked like in Olympus. He felt that his stores of magic were completely destroyed and were in the process or rebuilding into bigger and better ones. He stared amusedly over at the order and his friends as they stared at him dumbly after he greeted them. He looked to his left and saw Dumbledore coming towards him, and frowned, he was still a little cross about the whole Sirius and prophecy thing. Dumbledore came up to him with a grave look on his face and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry my boy-"

Was all Harry heard before he fell into a world of pain. The order watched in horror and fascination as Harry thrashed about on the ground clawing at his head and screaming as if he was being tortured. Two minutes went by and none of them moved as Harry suddenly stopped screaming and slowly got his trembling body onto his feat. As he lifted his head it only took one look into his green eyes filled with rage for them to figure out what had happened. He remembered.

_Flashback_

Harry watched as Albus Dumbledore stalked into his room in a calm rage.

"Explain this, immediately" Dumbledore said as he thrust the Gringotts letter in front of Harry's face.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Dumbledore, you stole from me"

Snape almost got whiplash from turning his head so hard 'Did he say stole?'.

"Have you no heart Harry" Dumbledore chastised him "I was using that money for the good of the wizarding world, now you will be a good boy and transfer that money back and then you will tell me what else you have been doing this summer"

Harry could hear the hidden threat loud and clear, but wasn't ready to back down.

"You're not my guarding Dumbledore and you have no right to tell me what to do! You're order may follow you around like chickens without heads but not me, not anymore!"

Harry, saw the anger seeping of Dumbledore before Dumbledore threw something at him which he instinctively caught. 'Shit' Harry thought as he felt the hook at his navel and disappeared. He landed in the Grimmauld living room right in the middle of one of his former friends' training sessions. To any outsider it was obvious what they were doing, and seeing Harry land right in the middle of the secret they didn't want him to see caused them to panic.

"Harry, this isn't what it looks like" Hermione said, knowing that he would be mad at the fact they were being trained when it was his right to be.

"Save your breath Granger, I already know and I've had enough of your lies"

"Hey don't talk to her like that mate" said Ron as he grabbed Harry's shoulder

Harry turned around and socked Ron right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm not your mate" Harry responded as he turned back around and headed towards the door. Right when he twas about to tough the handle…

"DUEL, I challenge you to a duel" Ron cried in anger while trying to gain some dignity back

Harry stopped in his tracks and laughed.

"You can't beat me Ron, why try"

"I COULD BEAT YOU WITH MY EYES CLOSED YOU COWARD! You aren't the best anymore Harry, I've been trained with the order, I've been trained not you. So come over here and duel me you bastard and let everyone see just how _great_ Harry Potter really is." Ron yelled back unleashing all the jealousy and envy had for Harry over the years.

Still not turning around Harry answered "Fine Ill duel you Ron, but I don't think you realized what you've gotten yourself into, on the count of three, one…two…THREE!"

As he said three a curse came flying at his back, and he calmly stepped out of the way while turning to face Ron. Ron threw curse after curse at Harry and each one Harry dodged with simplicity or blocked using his wand.

"Is that the best you can do Ron, is that the best the _great_ Ronald Weasely has" Harry whispered, but everyone in the room heard him "Are those move WORTH BETRAYING MY TRUST FOR"

Harry quickly made his way up to Ron, dodging the two spells Ron fired and smacked the wand out of his hand, and pinned him up against a wall his wand to Ron's throat.

"You can train as hard and as long as you want, with the best teachers Dumbledore can provide but you will never, you hear me **_never_** beat me. You know why? Because you betrayed me Ron, you betrayed me and that will always make **me** the better man" Harry whispered in his ear, the only people hearing were Ron and Hermione. "Stupefy"

And with that Ron slumped to the ground unconscious, the duel over and Harry the victor. Harry headed back to the door and just only touched the handle when his vision went black while Hermione stood behind him with her wand pointed at his back and a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Harry woke up in a kitchen chair and he felt himself tied to the chair with magical bonds. He slowly looked up to find the whole order staring at him, with the exception of Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were all glaring at him in the smuggest way possible.

"I see you have finally awaken, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore stated "Now, we will take off the bonds and sent you to your room once you answer my questions and agree to transfer control of your state back to me, agreed"

"How about you go fuck yourself!" Harry spat

"Language Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied his voice suddenly cold. He handed Ron an item that Harry recognized as his invisibility cloak. "Here Mr. Wesley this is now yours, Harry here no longer deserves it"

"Thank-you sir" He said as he looked over and smirked and Harry

"Now let's try again Mr. Potter"

"I said go fuck yourself"

"Strike two Mr. Potter" Dumbledore replied as he handed Ginny Harry's Firebolt, one of his last gifts from Sirius. "Here you go Ms.Weasley you will need this as it seems Harry will not be rejoining the quidditch team this year"

Harry felt his anger boil up inside of him as he watched Dumbledore give away every item he held dear until all that was left was his picture album. And as much as it was killing him he would always answer the same thing, his will to strong to break. Dumbledore's behavior was accepted by the majority of the members but a select few, who grew appalled by Dumbledore's actions towards a teenage boy, but could do nothing to stop it.

"One last chance Harry" he said as he opened the first page of the book and set it on fire "do what I want and all this will stop"

All the members watched Harry, as Harry silently watched his only pictures of his parents and Sirius go up in flames with a look of utter pain and betrayal etched upon his face. And some of them spoke up.

"I think that's quite enough Albus"

"Yes, let's just give him some Veritaserum"

"He obviously wont talk, just put the fire out"

But it was too late, all the pictures were gone except for one. One of Lily, James and Sirius all together smiling.

"DO WHAT I COMMAND" Dumbledore roared

"GO.FUCK.YOURSELF!" Harry yelled back

Dumbledore snapped and destroyed the picture, and proceed to delve into Harry's mind only to hit a wall and be thrown back out. Most of the order just glared at Harry as is blaming him for all this, as if he hurt Dumbledore and Dumbledore hadn't done the slightest thing to him. The look on anger on Dumbledore's face was suddenly changed into something Harry couldn't read. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a small wooden box appeared in front of him. All color drained out of Harry's face as he recognized the box, it was the one thing he told no one about, the one thing he hoped that Dumbledore never found, the one thing he'd give anything to keep.

Everyone could see that this box and whatever was in it meant the world to Harry but did nothing to stop Dumbledore from destroying it, only looked watched as Dumbledore put a spell on the box, which made it slowly turn into ash, without even asking Harry a single thing, doing it clearly out of spite of losing to Harry. They all watched thinking that Harry must have deserved it and only did the regret start to seep in as they saw his heart break and his eyes go cold and haunted. But it was too late.

Harry tore away his eyes from the ashes of the box only to see Hermione's head in the book as if nothing happened. And at that moment Harry snapped. The book Hermione was reading exploded and every one of Harry's books that Dumbledore gave her, his chair exploded along with all the other chairs and his magical bonds. Glass smashed, things broke, it was a tornado of paper and debris, and in the middle stood Harry eyes glowing bright emerald green not only with power but with betrayal. They all stood there some regretting not doing anything others not knowing what to feel and others like Ron and Hermione angry and full of envy, felling that they were the ones betrayed, they deserved the power that Harry clearly had. Then not moments after they were all thrown out of the kitchen and into the other rooms walls, did Harry blackout."

_End of flashback _

Harry stumbled back clutching his heart, breathing fast trying to keep out the pain.

"How could you" he wheezed suddenly feeling short of air. Then he began to laugh, as he fell to the ground once more

"You killed me…you…you killed Harry Potter…now y-you, all of you will never survive"

And with that he fell to the ground unmoving. No one moved no one spoke, they just watched the body and watched it disappear. Emotions were mixed throughout the Order. Dumbledore thought 'what a waste' while two teenagers in the back, one with red hair the other with bushy brown, thought 'good riddance' as they hadn't let there anger and jealousy go, not knowing that sometime in the future it would cause them to feel the pain they caused.

And as Harry's still alive body was transported to Magnus, things on his world changed.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading. Please review.

P.s. Sorry about the long wait


End file.
